powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Legend Pirates- Episode 1
Power Rangers Legend Pirates- Episode 1- "Pirates of Legend- Part One" A giant red pirate ship flies through space. Garrick- Hey! Are we there yet, Darin? Darin- We'll be there soon! Cool your jets, Garrick. Johnathan- Enough! We are only a few miles away. Sally- Why are we going here again? Annie- It was Johnathan's home. Johnathan looks at a treasure box. Johnathan- For as long as I can remember, my home has been atacked by every living alien race ever known. From Repulsa to Zedd. Johnathan opens the treasure chest to reveal Ranger Keys. Johnathan- We're going to change that. Sally's expression changes. Sally- You were serious. Johnathon- Darin? Darin- Navi! Come here Navi! Navi- I'm here! I'm here! Navi comes flying in and hovers over Darin's head. Darin touches a button on the control panel and a pillar comes out of the ground and stops at Darin's waist. On the top of the pillar are two engravements that look like Navi's talons and Navi rests his feet in these groves and a panel opens in the front revealing the Legend Morphers and Pirate Keys. Johnathon- These are the Legend Morphers. We will use them to stop Emperor Malgor and his goons and free Eltar forever. Johnathon stands up from his chair and walks over to the pillar. He takes a morpher and the Red Pirate Key. Garrick- Do you really think we can do it? Johnathon- I know we can. Suddenly, the ship shook violently. Johnathon- Everyone, suit up and get to the Zords! Annie- The whats?! Johnathon- The giant veichles! Now, go! The others run towards the pillar. Navi- Hurry up! My feet hurt! Garrick grabs the Blue Key, Sally grabs the Yellow Key, Darin grabs the Green Key and Annie grabs the Pink Key. They five then run down a hallway inserting and twisting the keys into the morphers. We switch to a scene of Emperor Malgor looking at a monitor. Emperor Malgor- Fire aga.... wait... WHAT! Suddenly, the different zords come out of each other like a nesting doll. Johnathon- How you guys doing? Garrick- Amazing. Sally- Great. Darin- Stupendous. Annie- Splendid. Johnathon- Alright, let's power up the Zords and enter Megazord mode! Garrick,Sally,Darin and Annie- Right! Johnathon- Pirate Megaship, power up! Garrick- Pirate Jet, power up! Sally- Pirate Hauler, power up! Darin- Pirate Racer, power up! Annie- Pirate Diver, power up! Johnathon- Alright, let's form the Legendary Megazord. The front part of the ship opens up revealing the head. Navi- Megazord sequence has been initiated. The Diver and Hauler form the legs. The Racer and Jet form the arms. The Megazord then puts on the helmet. All Rangers- Legendary Megazord, power up! Emperor Malgor- Get them!!! The Megazord quickly begins to slash into ships with its double swords when it manages to get past the ships it begins to fall towards Earth. As it hits the atmosphere it begins to burn up. Johnathon- Ahhhh! Eyeryone, disperse and join me in the ship! The arms and legs collapse and shrink into the ship. The four Rangers, in suit still, rush into Johnathon's steering wheel room. Annie- How's everything going? Darin- We should try to excellerate faster so we can get out of this layer of the atmosphere. Garrick- ENGLISH, DARIN! Annie- He doesn't want us to burn up. Sally- Even I knew that. Johnathon- Alright, we made it. The anchors on the ship drop and the others enter the main bridge, un-morphed. Garrick- Man, I'm hungry. Garrick opens the fridge showing green milk and a sandwich with flies on it. Sally- Gross! Johnathon- Looks like we need to go shopping. I've got about a million dollars in Eltar money. Everyone turn their heads quickly towards him. We see Emperor Malgor again and he is pacing in his monitor room. Emperor Malgor- Send the down a monster, you inferorating pests! He hits a Loogie and it quickly scurries away. Mosblasto- You look mad Emperor. Emperor Malgor- Mosblasto! Mosblasto- To help your pain I shall destroy these so called Legend Rangers and prove to all that you are the mightiest being in the world. The Rangers are walking down a street, each carrying one bag instead of Darin who's carrying about ten bags on each arm and is struggiling to do so. Sally- So Darin, what's for dinner? Darin-(struggling) Uh..well...still kinda uggh....thinking.. Mosblasto- Ahhh, Rangers! Annie- What did he call us? Johnathon gets an odd look on his face and looks at Mosblasto. Johnathon- What do you want? Mosblasto- You to disappear! Mosblasto fires blue beams at the Rangers and they fall to the ground in pain. Mosblasto laughs diabolicly. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Episode Category:Legend Pirates Category:Season Premiere